Romeo and Juliet
by DeathBySugarCube
Summary: Misaki is trying to sleep peacefully when she hears a noise outside her window, only to discover Usui lurking outside! What is that perverted outerspace alien up to now?


Misaki was sleeping peacefully, dreaming in bliss without a care in the word. Yeah right. She was only in a light slumber and her thoughts were full of the stresses of school and one other important person. A perverted outer space alien that she realized she could no longer live without. Of course she would never admit that to anyone but herself; and when she did admitted it to herself, she only did so with sense of reluctance and embarrassment.

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It read 11: 42. She looked at it in annoyance. "It's nearly midnight and I still can't get to sleep!" she thought. She turned around in her bed hoping to settle into a more comfortable position when she heard a light tap against her window. She stopped fidgeting and listened quietly for a few moments. "Probably just the house creaking or a leaf or something like that" she muttered to herself. She ignored the noise and proceeded to try to go to sleep. She heard it again, and then a few moments later again. She was just about to get out of bed to see what it was when she heard, "Prez! Hey Prez!" She sighed in resignation; she was not going to be going to sleep tonight with him making noise outside of her window.

"Usui!" she whispered angrily, "What are you doing?" As she stared out the window, she saw the idiot standing outside with a handful of pebbles.

"Prez! Come outside! I wanna spend some time with my favorite maid~!"

"Shut up Baka-Usui! You're going to wake up Suzuna and my mom if you keep yelling outside like that!"

"If you come outside I'll be quiet" he sang in glee, not at all bothered about what he was doing,

"Idiot! I'm not going to follow you outside! It's midnight! You're a perverted outer space sexual harassment demon! Who knows what you're thinking."

He put on an expression of fake hurt and said dramatically, "Prez, you'll hurt my feelings if you continue like that."

"Leave, baka!" She looked seriously annoyed now. "I swear he lives just to annoy me" she thought in exasperation.

"If you don't come down I'm just going to have to come on up instead~!" He said in a singsong voice. Misaki looked at him with a mixture of anger and terror. He had actually started to walk closer and closer to the house. He was actually going to come up here. She could see the resolve in his eyes.

"Idiot!" She paused in her words and then said reluctantly, "Fine, I'll come down then." At these words, Usui stopped his advancing steps towards the house and smiled at his victory. He was one of the few people that could persuade Misaki to anything, and had it been anyone else, she most certainly would not have been getting changed to sneak out of the house to meet a boy.

As she changed out of her pajamas, she wondered why she was even doing this. It was probably because if she didn't, the perverted alien would spend the whole night waiting there for her to come out. She sighed at her situation, feeling angry and frustrated. She would never admit to anyone that her heart was pumping harder than ever and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach knowing that he was only a few meters away.

A few minutes later, Usui noticed Misaki climbing out of the window wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue t-shirt. He thought she looked beautiful; she always looked beautiful in whatever she wore; whatever state she was in.

As she walked over to him, she could see a faint blush appearing on her checks.

"What do you want, Usui?" she said in a whisper.

"I want to talk to my Misa-chan, I hardly saw her at all today" he pouted while replying in full volume.

"Keep your voice down!" She looked at the house hoping his yelling had not woken up anyone. "That's hardly a reason to come to my house in the middle of the night" she said in an angry whisper.

Secretly she was glad that he had come all the way over here in the cold night just to visit her.

"Ayuzawa wants me to whisper? Is it so that no one will know of your secret rendezvous with your Boyfriend?" he emphasized the word when he spoke it and he saw her blush lightly "In the middle of the night as well. What would the neighbors think?" He laughed at the blush that was spreading on her face with increasing redness as the minutes progressed.

"You're the one that made me come down in the first place, you perverted alien!"

"But Ayuzawa, you didn't have to come down. You came down of your own free will to talk to me. That must mean that Misa-chan really wants to see me." He grinned at her as he took a step closer to her.

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" She noticed his advance and stepped back slightly. He kept coming closer still.

"I want to spend some alone time with my Misa-chan" he whispered seductively as he stepped ever closer to her. She blushed a deep red.

"U-u-usui, what are you doing?" He was now only a few feet away from her and getting closer by the second.

He looked her in the eyes and muttered, "I missed you today Misaki."

She was surprised at his use of her first name.

She admitted reluctantly after a few moments, "Me too, baka."

He smiled and took hold of her hands. She sighed at his actions and, seeing the obvious compassion and love in this eyes, leaned forward to give him a kiss. She stopped hesitantly however a few inches away from his lips. He closed the space and gave her a tender sweet kiss. When they broke apart a few moments later, she was blushing hard enough to put a tomato to shame. Although she was hesitant to admit her feelings to him, her blush would always tell him exactly how she felt.


End file.
